The present invention relates generally to physical training systems and more particularly to such systems used for measuring the vertical distance an individual is capable of jumping from a standing position.
A valuable procedure in overall training of athletes in sports or in general physical fitness involves measuring and recording individuals ability to jump upwardly from a standing position (commonly referred to as the "jump reach"). Repeated testing over a period of time produces valuable information about the jumper's progress in training and physical condition. The procedure is used often in primary, secondary and post graduate physical education, and especially in training for sports such as volleyball, basketball etc. where jumping capability is desired.
Though several forms of systems have been designed in the past to assist a trainer or coach in recording jump reach distances, the one most typically used involves measuring or mentally calculating the distance between a chalk mark made on a wall. One mark is made by the individual reaching as high as possible while standing. The individual then jumps upwardly to make another mark on the wall at the highest point of the jump. The jump reach distance measurement typically involves the use of a ruler or tape measure by the coach or trainer while standing on a ladder or chair next to the jumper. Such procedure is slow and tedious for the coach or trainer.
Additionally it is not safe for the individuals being tested to jump too close to a wall surface. Injuries are a common result when jumpers strike the wall surface or land awkwardly. It therefore becomes desirable to obtain some form of system by which "jump reach" distances may be quickly and accurately measured without requiring use of chalk by the jumper or requiring tedious calculations of the trainer.
There are several other known forms of systems designed to assist the trainer in recording jump reach distances. U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,266 to Kamish illustrates a jump indicator using an arrow to show the record keeper or trainer the peak reach of a jumper. A touch plate is then raised in increments from the peak reach point to determine the highest jump attainable. The jump is calculated by deducting the first measurement from the jump reach measurement. Several successive jumps may become necessary and the recorder must take a mathematical calculation for each individual jump.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,145 to Baliff discloses a jump measuring device. With the Baliff system the jumper first stands flat footed and reaches upwardly to touch the highest hinged plate within reach. Then, the jumper must shift position outwardly in order to jump upwardly to touch the plate at the peak of her jump. The jumper must be positioned nearly directly below the marker that indicates her highest jump. Otherwise, the jumper must reach laterally to touch the appropriate marker. Again, the trainer must make a mathematical calculation to determine the actual distance jumped between the standing reach position and the jump reach position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,396 to Kropelnitski discloses another jump measuring device of a substantially complex configuration. Such device includes electromechanical drives and sprockets for indicating the highest jump attained. This device will not accurately measure the highest single jump unless the jumper reaches the height of a vertically adjustable touch plate. Again, the attendant must make mathematical calculations in order to determine the vertical jump distance.
In another system that is presently available commercially, a vertically adjustable board is mounted to a wall surface. The board is constructed of magnetic material and includes spaced increments between its top and bottom ends. A pair of magnets are used by the jumper. It is assumed that a first magnet is placed at a mark on the board adjacent to the highest reach attained while the user is standing erect. The second magnet is then placed on the board at the peak of the jump. Distance of the jump is then calculated by mathematical processes using numbers adjacent the magnets on the board
Of the above devices, none provide an easily readable board surface that can be quickly and accurately read by a recorder watching a jumper, without requiring the use of some form of physical indicator on the board to show the highest point reached by the jumper. Additionally, no system known includes a calculator by which the recorder can quickly and accurately determine the vertical distance jumped without completing any mathematical computations whatever. The present system provides both of these features and, in addition, can be used away from walls or other surfaces that could cause injury to a jumper.